


Save Me

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a woman named Emma Swan, who never meant anything to anyone, not even herself. She thought that she had finally found the one; someone who would treat her right and love her. Oh how more wrong could she have been? He said all the right things, made her feel loved and gave her her son, but three years later...Her husband is still abusing her.</p><p>How much does it take for someone to say, "enough is enough?"</p><p>How much does it take for Emma to escape?</p><p> </p><p>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> So i actually originally came up with this idea as an original story about two years ago on Wattpad..never saw it through but maybe here i will. I hope you enjoy.

 

 

"What did I tell you bitch?" Neal bellowed slamming his fist onto the kitchen counter. She finched lowering her head as she speaks softly attempting to calm him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..Traffic was terrible." But her words seemed to have the opposite effect.

 

 

Quicker than she'd think possible, Neal was in front of her his large calloused hand colliding with her cheek; the sound of it echoing through the quiet kitchen. Emma bites her lip barely having time to react before his hand is cutting off her air, squeezing her pale throat. "N-Neal, please..Think about Henry." Her silent plee seemed to calm him which made her body relax slightly, the bruises and sores from a few days prior had yet to leave..Emma truly couldn't handle more.

 

He leaned closer until she could smell his sour breath making bile rise in her throat, Neal pressed his chapped lips firmly against Emma's biting down hard a clear sign that he wasn't done with her. "We will finish this later, but the next time I come home and dinner isn't in front of me..I promise I won't be so soft." He growls squeezing her throat harder as he jerks her around by the neck forcing her back to hit the counter "Clean yourself up, you're hysterical, I barely touched you."

 

Emma nods weakly eyes wide with unshed tears "Yes sir." Her voice wobbles as she wipes at tears she didn't know she had shed. "I expect dinner out of the oven by the time I'm done in the shower." With one final glare and a smack to her ass, Neal was gone.

 

 

Emma stood her hands clutching the counter so hard her knuckles turned white, as she sobs silently ' _Stupid cow_ ' she thought to herself ' _No wonder he doesn't love you. Can't do anything right.'_ Emma is brought out from her thoughts by the sound of the oven's alarm blarring. She scowls thinking about how if only it had went off ten minutes ago everything would have been fine. 

 

"He loves you, you just..you just need to do better Emma." She says softly to herself as she takes the casserole from the oven and begins to plate everything. Making sure Neal has a glass of scotch besides his dinner, she sighs and looks over everything before coming to the conclusion that it was set to his liking.

 

Emma catiously makes her way through the hallway until she finds the room with the words "Henry" written in crayon on a piece of paper. It made Emma smile she remembered helping him write that for a kindergarten assignment. She opens the door gently and her heart breaks upon seeing Henry; his back pressed against the farthest wall from the door burrowed under blankets and stuffed animals as he cries rocking back and forth sucking on his thumb.

 

"M-Mommy why dad angry?" He asks his eyes wide with fear as he slowly crawls out from under his fort of protection. She sighs and kneels down wrapping her arms around her small little boy. "It's ok Henry, mommy is here..Daddy will never be angry with you as long as mommy is here." He nods against her chest clutching onto her shirt as he nuzzles against her. 

 

"I luv you mommy." Looking down at her little boy she can't help a tear roll down her cheek, even at six years old he tries his best to give her the love his father never showed. Emma laughs the sound wet and sad, as she brushes her fingers through dark hair "I love you too baby boy."

She then lifts him up carrying her son to the kitchen for dinner; the rest of the night was a blur, before finally coming to a stop at her favorite time of the night.. Tucking Henry into bed, she read to him long after he'd fallen asleep knowing what was in store for her next. 

 

It was routine every day: wake up;  get ready; lay out Neal's clothes for the day; make breakfast and Neal his lunch; get Henry ready for school and take him to school;  clean up the house, run errands and pick Henry up; help with homework; have dinner done and table set by 6pm sharp; Henry in bed by 8pm; 9pm and after was Neal's time. It was to him his God given right as her husband to have her how and when he wanted. 

 

Once she had managed to pull herself away from her sweet baby boy she kisses his forehead, tucking the blankets around his small frame "goodnight, sweet dreams mommy loves you" she whispers as she turns off the lights and shuts the door mostly. 

 

 

Walking through the dark hallway,  Emma had the same feeling she felt every night around this time; she always felt like running, her heart raced and her stomach churned. 

 

Before she could even close the door to their bedroom she could feel his lips claiming hers,  the taste and smell of scotch making the small woman sick. Emma hated scotch,  she'd hated it ever since foster dad number six stumbled into her room reaking of musk and stale alcohol.  The sour taste of the scotch on his mouth as he raped her was something the blonde would never forget. 

 

 

She allowed her mind to wander off as her clothes were torn from her body,  rough hands pawing at soft but bruised and cut flesh. She barely winced every time she felt his teeth dig into her skin hard enough to draw blood; and when Neal began to thrust into her dry,  all that feel from her lips was a sharp gasp before she bit her bottom lip holding in every other sound.

'You're doing good.. this is your duty.  He loves you.. you love him. ' She says to herself, after Neal had finished, immediately passing out and snoring an arm  possessively holding her. Emma closed her eyes a tear falling as she tried to accept the lie she fed herself daily. 

 

'Another day ' She thinks before falling asleep 


End file.
